Radieux petit aigle
by ManonR
Summary: Tu as toujours préféré me contrarier avec tes petites folies plutôt que de me laisser m'ennuyer dans mon coin. Mais tes bouclettes blondes m'ont vraiment tourné la tête, alors j'entre dans ton jeu.


Bonjour à tous ! Je publie un one shot que j'ai écrit il y a quelques semaines déjà, et que j'ai adoré mettre en place. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire tranquille. Laissez une review s'il vous plait !

* * *

_"Serpentard !"_

_Je m'élance d'un pas nonchalant vers les tables de ma nouvelle maison sous les cris des autres élèves. J'entends distinctement quelques soupirs de la part des rouquins de Gryffondor, mais comme à mon habitude, je ne prête pas attention au reste du monde._

_Je m'assois à côté du fils Malefoy, un petit blondinet déjà bien prétentieux. Il suit les traces de son père pas à pas. Quelques noms après, une brune surexcitée, ni belle, ni moche, nous rejoint. Elle semble déjà en adoration devant le blondinet et surveille avec suspicion les autres filles de la table._

_Mais tout cela ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, alors je ressors le bouquin que je lisais dans le train afin de poursuivre, sous les regards hagards des autres élèves._

* * *

Première année.

Les quelques cours intéressants ne sont finalement pas très compliqués. J'excelle dans la majorité des matières et une fois de plus, Malefoy est ravi de me rappeler l'hésitation du choixpeau à mon égard. Serpentard ou Serdaigle ?

Mais je me fiche bien de ce que pense les autres, je suis un Nott alors Serpentard était l'évidence de parcours.

Je m'assois dans un fauteuil et reprend la contemplation des autres élèves. J'aime particulièrement observer, analyser, décortiquer. J'adore sentir cette sensation de compréhension lorsque je résous un problème.

Pansy Parkinson fait encore son show, accompagné de ses deux suivantes aveuglement naïves: Daphné Greengrass et Tracy Davis. Madame la petite reine veut toujours briller aux yeux de Drago, qui se contente le plus souvent, d'hausser un sourcil moqueur.

Crabbe et Goyle mangent. Enfin, plutôt, engloutissent avec délectation leurs soupière de nourriture grasse et calorique.

Blaise croise mon regard. Il joue à deviner mes pensées, comme toujours. Ce garçon me surprend chaque jour. Un des rares élèves à me montrer une réelle sympathie, ni superficielle, ni maîtrisée.

Et puis, Drago. Ce petit coq blond. Je ne le supporte pas avec les ordres qui aboie en permanence, comme si ce monde lui appartenait déjà. Je suis la seule personne sur qui il n'a aucune influence, malgré sa famille importante. Je me fiche bien de ce genre de choses.

* * *

Seconde année.

La répartition est d'un ennui mortel. Une rousse de plus rejoint la table des lions. Encore une Weasley, je présume. À croire qu'ils sont partout, ces petites vermines.

Je ne prête pas une réelle importance aux autres élèves, mais il y a peu de nouveaux à Serpentard cette année. Mon regard s'arrête sur la table des Serdaigle. Quelques adolescents que je connais, Padma Paril et Terry Boot, me sourient. Je ne comprends pas ces petits aigles. Pourquoi être gentils avec moi ?

À leurs côtés, j'aperçois une blondinette, frêle et souriante. Une première année visiblement. Étrangement, son aura dégage une sensation de bien être avec ses bijoux bizarres et son air de lutin. Je détourne les yeux.

Aujourd'hui, je passe les sélections de Quidditch. En première année, j'ai adoré les cours de vol où j'excellais déjà et mon père m'a offert un Nimbus 2001 pour mon anniversaire. Certes, Malefoy a proposé à tous les membres déjà présents de l'équipe d'en acheter mais jamais je n'aurai pu accepter un cadeau de ce fils à papa.

* * *

Troisième année.

Je file à toute allure sur mon balai, et peu importe si le vent glace mes joues humides. Je prends des risques inutiles en pirouettes et vitesse mais c'est le seul moyen de combler un peu le vide dans mon cœur. Ma mère est morte. Ma mère est morte, devant mes yeux, comme fane une jolie fleur. Ma mère est morte et mon souffle perd pied.

L'orage menace de laisser le ciel s'écrouler sous ses éclairs blanchâtres mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je fonce, je fonce et je tente d'oublier ces pics qui me transpercent le cœur de mille parts. Je perds le contrôle.

Sur le sol de la forêt, des brindilles par milliers. Piétinées par les créatures qui habitent ici, sans doute. Je marche, non je cours, à en perdre haleine. Je tente d'échapper à cette pression. À ces regards interrogateurs, à ces sollicitudes faussement complices, à ces paroles qui se veulent réconfortantes. Personne ne peut comprendre que le vide que je ressens est pire que la souffrance qui me tenaillait le ventre. Théodore Nott perd sa sagesse.

Une bête immonde s'approche de moi. Une sorte de cheval, d'un noir corbeau, avec un aspect cadavérique et des os qui ressortent. Une créature habituellement repoussante qui bizarrement, m'attire.

Je pose ma main sur sa maigre encolure et soupire. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ses chevaux peu anodins.

Mais cette présence me réconforte.

* * *

Quatrième année.

Foutu bal ! Comme si j'avais le temps et l'envie de me trouver une cavalière stupide et prétentieuse. Danser ne me rebute pas, mais un bal est une idée franchement idiote. Je soupire et reprend mon livre "Sortilèges du moyen orient" pour m'occuper sous les cris braillards de Parkinson. Mademoiselle a été invité au bal par mini-Malefoy alors elle ne se sent plus. Blaise croise mon regard et rigole franchement. Ma mâchoire se crispe un instant, puis je finis finalement par le rejoindre dans son fou rire.

Tous les autres élèves semblent déjà avoir trouvé leur partenaire. Hormis Weasley qui s'est prit un vent monumental par Fleur Delacour. Bien fait pour sa face de carotte.

Après mon cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avec ce fou furieux de Fol'Oeil, je pars en direction de la volière. Mon hibou noir, Rufsec, me tend une enveloppe assez lourde, sans doute remplie de galions. Mon crétin de père pense que l'argent résout le vide qui obstrue mon cœur. Mais on s'habitue à tout, même à l'indifférence.

J'entends quelques pas dans mon dos et je soupire intérieurement, ce n'est pas possible d'avoir deux minutes de paix dans ce foutu château ? Je me retourne vivement pour chasser l'opportuniste et me retrouve nez à nez avec la petite blondinette. Une fille bien étrange, celle du Chicaneur. Luna Lovegood et ses étincelles permanentes dans les yeux.

- Bonjour Theo. Tu sais que tu es entouré de nargols ?

- Quoi ?

Quoi ? Qu'est ce c'est encore ça ? Une de ses inventions loufoques je présume. Mais une idée germe lentement dans mon esprit, une issue de secours.

- Luna, voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal de Noël ? Tu pourras me parler des nargols.

Malgré mon ton moqueur, je suis très sérieux. Et cette gamine émane sur moi, une étrange attraction. Sûrement à cause de ses stupides radis accrochés aux oreilles.

Luna m'adresse un sourire tendre et remet en place une de ses bouclettes blondes.

- Les Joncherunes m'accompagnent déjà. Mais c'est gentil de m'inviter, Theo.

Je ne suis même pas surpris par sa réponse. C'est la petite Loufoca Love après tout.

- Ça ne fait rien. Mais personne ne m'appelle Theo, Luna, pour les gens je suis juste "Nott".

- Et moi, personne ne m'appelle Luna. Juste Loufoca. Alors tu seras Théo.

Je soupire, exténué. Cette fille a un don pour épuisé mes ressources ! Mais c'est une Serdaigle, au cœur pur qui plus est.

Je ne me rendrais pas au bal. Je ne veux pas subir la honte d'être seul, et je ne veux surtout plus tomber sur ces grands iris bleutés qui m'interrogent du regard. Qui lisent au fond de moi.

* * *

Cinquième année.

Le fossé se creusent entre moi et les autres élèves. Je ressemble trop à un Serdaigle pour être accepté par les sournois serpents, et je suis un Serpentard donc rejeté par les autres maisons. J'ai toujours préféré la solitude de toute manière.

Je révise studieusement pour mes Buses, que j'aurai sans difficulté. Seules Padma Patil et Hermione Granger égalent mes notes. Mais je ne mènerais jamais de réelle compétition contre ces petites garces.

Mon père m'a récemment fait un discours sur la pureté du sang, au repas de Noël. Comme quoi je pourrais bientôt porter la marque parce que le seigneur des ténèbres était revenu et qu'il allait étaler sa puissance sur le monde et tout ce blabla incohérent. Comme si j'avais envie de m'allier à ces imbéciles.

Comme si j'allais devenir un mangemort.

Le match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondor se passe plutôt bien, notre équipe mène avec 20 points d'avance. Les jumeaux Wealsey s'acharnent sur moi, sans me laisser un instant de répit. Potter cherche frénétiquement le vif d'or alors que je l'aperçois à sa droite. Quel imbécile.

Noir.

Noir. Vide. Ténèbres.

Noir. Lumière. Mal de crâne.

- Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé monsieur Nott ! Vous m'avez fait une belle frayeur !

Ces cris de harpie me tournent la tête. Je suis allongé sur ce lit d'infirmerie inconfortable à écouter brayer Mme Pomfresh. La vieille médicomage étale une pommade verdâtre sur ma jambe qui semble bien amoché.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Ma voix est faible mais distincte. Elle s'arrête un instant de me soigner pour poser son regard usé sur moi.

- Un cognard, évidemment. Le Quidditch n'est pas fait pour les intellectuels mon petit !

Mon petit ? Elle s'est prit pour qui la vieille bique ? Par Merlin, je fais deux têtes de plus qu'elle ! Je soupire et réclame un bouquin. Puis soudain, l'évidence me traverse l'esprit.

- Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester ici ?

- 5 jours.

La réponse est ferme et sans appel. Résigné, je reprends ma lecture.

Le lendemain, le professeur Hagrid et Mme Pomfresh arrivent, soutenant un élève que je ne peux apercevoir de ma place. Puis il l'allonge sur le lit à côté du mien. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Luna.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

Elle rit doucement, et par Merlin, qu'elle m'énerve avec sa joie enfantine. Je me renfrogne et attends sa réponse.

- Les Nargols étaient de mauvaise humeur.

Le professeur Hagrid la fixe, interloqué et cet imbécile ne comprend pas que Luna est dans son monde et que non, les Nargols n'existent sans doute pas mais qu'il faut laisser cette enfant rêver. Il complète la réponse de Luna avec la vérité.

- Elle s'est baigné dans le lac noir. Les sirènes n'ont pas apprécié cette intrusion. Heureusement j'ai vu ses vêtements sur la rive sinon...

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus, ses exploits ne m'intéressent absolument pas. Gros balourd va. Je toise Luna avec mépris et l'engueule sur son inconscience. Dire que je vais devoir la supporter pendant ses trois jours de convalescence.

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi je me soucie de cette idiote ?

* * *

Sixième année.

Je l'embrasse. Tendrement et avec chasteté. Ce n'est qu'une gamine, après tout.

Je ferme les yeux pour chasser l'océan bleu qui me fixe avec amour. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux déjà emmêlés et la renverse sur le matelas. À quel moment ce matelas est apparu d'ailleurs ?

Luna sourit contre ma mâchoire et je soupire intérieurement. Que va t-elle encore dire ?

- Theo...on ira voir les sombrals après ?

J'ai l'impression de devoir emmener une gamine au zoo. Sauf que cette imbécile possède des formes bien trop adorables pour être celles d'une enfant. J'embrasse ses seins et murmure un "oui" presque silencieux.

Je suis amoureux.

La salle commune de Serpentard est calme, Parkinson est sortie. Greengrass et Davis se chuchotent des mots doux, je suis presque sûr qu'elles sont amoureuses l'une de l'autres ces commères.

Blaise s'affale à mes côtés et me questionne sur ma journée. Bien sûr, je passe sous silence ma virée avec Luna dans la salle sur demande. Personne n'imagine ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Je garde ma petite blondinette loin des regards venimeux.

À la soirée de Slughorn, elle pavane timidement au bras de Potter. Par Morgane, je suis jaloux. Elle penche la tête en me souriant et ses boucles d'oreilles radis s'inclinent avec elle. Cette fille m'exaspère.

La fille qui m'accompagne, Tracy, soupire en voyant le peu d'intérêt que je lui porte. Elle part rejoindre Daphné et attrape discrètement sa main. Quant à moi, je saisis une coupe sur le plateau que tient cet empoté de Londubat. Ne serait-il pas en train de fixer ma Luna d'ailleurs ?

* * *

Septième année.

Poudlard meurt silencieusement, sous le ciel gris d'Angleterre.

Sept années à Serpentard. Sept années sous les remarques acides de Malefoy, les glapissements ridicules de Parkinson, les blagues de Zabini et les imbécilités de Crabbe.

Luna m'a fait comprendre, avec sa niaiserie enfantine, que notre relation était terminée. Que mon papa était très méchant et que son papa avait très peur. Gamine. Nous sommes aller voir une dernière fois les sombrals ensemble. Elle accrochait sa petite main blanche à la mienne, et embrassait ma joue avec délicatesse. Comme je hais sa tendresse.

Les Carrow règnent sur l'école comme des chiens sur leur repas. Bande de clébards galeux. Je les méprise tous. Pansy et son chagrin post-Malefoy, Blaise et sa nouvelle manie du sang parfaitement pur, Tracy et Daphné dans leur amour mielleux, les Serpentard et leur haine des Gryffondor.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons cours avec le frère Carrow. Défenses contre les force du mal ou plutôt, embrigadement des futurs mangemorts. Nous étudions le sortilège Impérium. Et bien sur, Londubat croit utile de faire son malin en gueulant. Quel idiot.

Il subit le Doloris. Je n'avais jamais vu ce sortilège en utilisation. Ça tort le ventre ces choses là.

Ma petite Luna tremble dans ces couloirs lugubres. Je la suis du regard, et veille inconsciemment sur elle. Luna. Tu as bien grandi. Mais avec tes airs de révolutionnaire sur ta petite frimousse, qui crois-tu apeurer ?

Toi et la Weasley, vous avez lancé une véritable armée. La milice des Serpentard vous rattrape régulièrement, et pourtant, vous n'arrêtez pas. Tu vas finir par y laisser des plumes, petit aigle.

Un bleu apparaît sur ton joli minois. J'en pleure encore.

Les Carrow décident de vous punir autrement puisque les retenues et les coups de poing ne vous affectent pas. Tu deviens leur cobaye.

Le sortilège Doloris. Tu me fixes de tes iris bleus, souriante, alors que des gémissements s'échappent de tes lèvres. Tu refuses d'hurler, de leur céder ta souffrance. Tu es courageuse, petite Serdaigle.

Après le "cours", je vomis mes tripes. Neville frappe un Carrow et se retrouve enfermé dans les cachots. Il t'aime bien le lionceau.

Et puis, Noël. Je reste à Poudlard, la vue de mon père me donne la nausée. Foutu sang. Tu rentres chez toi, les Joncherunes te manquent.

Tu ne reviens pas.

Noir.

* * *

La guerre est terminé. Vous voyez tous ces débris ? C'est le résultat de la folie des hommes. Vous voyez tous ces cadavres ? C'est de notre faute à tous. Les manipulateurs, les combattants, les impuissants. Je me demande pourquoi je suis resté au château alors que l'intégralité de ma maison a fui. J'aperçois le petit coq blond s'enfuir en serrant fort la main de sa mère. Il rentre au poulailler.

Tiens, Tracy aussi est restée. Elle pleure. Près d'elle, le corps inanimé, tel un pantin, de sa Daphné. Tant pis pour elles, elles n'avaient qu'à s'aimer moins.

Potter défile parmi les survivants, fier de ses exploits. Sa copine Weasley et ses toutous le suivent, fidèles au poste. Bande de loosers.

Enfin, qui suis-je pour les juger ? Je n'ai servi à rien, moi. Mais je ne suis qu'un Serpentard, après tout.

Je marche à travers les couloirs poussiéreux, ravagés par les combats. J'aperçois le fantôme d'Helena Serdaigle, la belle dame. Elle s'approche rapidement de moi, mais se fige en voyant mon blason émeraude et argenté.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Serpentard. Malgré tes défauts, je ressens une sagesse digne d'un Serdaigle, et je te supplie. Aide la.

Derrière elle, un amoncèlement de pierres et de débris. Sous tout ça, un radis. J'aperçois une boucle dorée. Avec un sortilège, je lévite l'encombrement et admire ton petit corps frêle parmi les nargols gris. Tu es pitoyable. Torturée, minuscule et maigrelette, ton état est déplorable. Je te porte doucement et hume ton odeur. Sous le parfum âcre de transpiration et de poussière, un arôme de menthe persiste. Tu as toujours adoré la menthe.

Tu frissonne et tandis que je t'assois dans la Grande Salle, tu ouvres tes grands yeux sur le monde. Tu m'observes, et pour une fois, tu ne parles pas. Je passe ma veste sur tes épaules et m'éloigne.

Ce crétin de Londubat te cherche partout. Je m'approche et le bouscule volontairement. Il semble épuisé, mais c'est un héros après tout. Je lui montre sa princesse d'un signe de tête, et il court vers toi.

Jolie fin, petit aigle.

Noir.

* * *

Alors comme ça, tu as osé t'éteindre petite lumière ? Tu es partie avant moi, m'abandonnant une fois de plus. Tu sais bien que je déteste ce que tu es, ce que tu représentes.

Près du cimetière, un champs vide. Pour qui sait voir. Un sombral me fixe de ses yeux blanchâtres. Elles sont toujours aussi laides ces bestioles.

La pierre tombale ne te ressemble pas. Elle est sombre, lugubre et atrocement triste. Londubat chiale devant. Jamais pu le blairer, ce vieux félin. Il ressemble à un ours maintenant, avec sa barbe jaunie et ses yeux vides.

Sur la tombe froide, je pose un petit radis coloré. Une boucle d'oreille enfantine et niaise, exactement ce que tu aimais. Petite gamine.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ?_


End file.
